Forum:Sienna Bianchi
Name: Sienna Bianchi Age: 15 God Family?: A legacy of Juventas (Hebe in Greece) and Auster (Notus in Greece) Family: Ariana Costa Bianchi - Mother. A daughter of Juventas. Leo Bianchi - Father. A son of Auster. Juventas and Leonardo Costa - Grandparents from maternal side. Auster and Lucia Bianchi - Grandparents from paternal side. Ambra, Mirra, and Katarina 'Kat' Bianchi - Sisters. Lorenzo 'Enzo' and Michelangelo 'Ango' Bianchi - Brothers. Appearance: Long brown hair, slightly tinted with red; green eyes; stands at about 5'5; limber and agile; smooth olive skin. Personality: Sarcastic, at first she might come off mean and b*tchy but she has a good side. Just don't piss her off. History: Abriged: Juventas met a mortal man, Leonardo Costa, who was a rich buisnessman living in the southern part of Italy but had never found anything other than success and money. They met and soon began to like each other, and, long story short, had a daughter named Ariana. Abriged: A young woman, Lucia Bianchi, a young widow living by herself in the northern part of Italy, caught the eye of Auster. He approached her and the two immediately liked each other, and before too long they had a son, Leo. Ariana Costa grew up with her father and Leo Bianchi with his mother. It was just the happening that they were born one after the other in years, and that when their parents sent them to Lupa and the Wolf House, they got on the same plane. Leo's seat was just behind Ariana's, and they met on the plane. They were both happened to be thirteen as Leo's birthday was later in the year (August) and it was almost July (Ariana was born in May), and they talked about their odd abilities and how they never knew one of their parents and how their parents wouldn't say why they were going to wherever they were going. They found a lot of similarities in their lives and quickly became friends. The plane landed and Ariana and Leo stuck together, finally arriving at the Wolf House together. Ariana was better at swordsmanship than Leo while Leo was better at weaponry with shorter blades, and she was able to leave the Wolf House about six months before Leo, but she stuck around, teaching basic swordsmanship to the new arrivals until Leo could go. Then they went off to Camp Jupiter. They were assigned to the same cohort and by then they were sixteen and seventeen. They stuck together, the best of friends, and for a time were centurions of their cohort. Then, when Leo was twenty-six and Ariana was twenty-five, Leo proposed and Ariana said yes. So the two retired from Camp Jupiter and moved to New Rome, buying a small house and settling down. A few years after their wedding, they had their first kid. Guess who? Me. After me, Enzo, then Kat, then Ambra, then Mirra and Ango. So I'm the eldest, and with Enzo always off with his weaponry trying to be the greatest praetor ever, I watch over all my lil sibs. Ambra's the warm, welcoming one, always talky-talky-talky, and Kat's the genius; she could do the seventh grade math that I was learning when she was in second. Enzo's always just trying to make it as, surprisingly, he's one of the shortest of us. Ango takes after his name, and he's artisitc, while Mirra's the dangerous cheetah, knowing everything there is to know about nature and spending all her time in the trees. Me? I'm not sure what I am. The biggest thing that defines me is watching over my siblings, so without them...I'm not sure who or what I would be. My parents never forgot their Italian heritage, and I've grown up speaking both English and Italian, and my family's like any other Italian family. I want to be a legionnare. I'll train with Camp Jupiter, and I'm ready to master swordsmanship, so I hope you'll accept me into your ranks. Possessions: *A charm bracelet; it has a charm from each of her family members. **From her mother, a kind of gold goblet, to represent the goblet of youth that the gods would drink from, representing her blood from Juventas **From her father, a misty-silver cloud, to represent the sirocco wind, representing her blood from Auster **From Katarina, a book to remind Sienna of Kat's love of learning and reading **From Mirra, a tree to remind Sienna of Mirra's love for the forest **From Lorenzo, a cavalry spear to remind Sienna of Enzo's military personality **From Michelangelo, a paintbrush and palatte, to remind Sienna of Ango's love of art **From Ambra, a piece of amber set into gold, to remind Sienna of...well, Ambra, as Ambra means "amber" **An extra from Mirra, it's a tiny green disc that gives Sienna a tiny shock whenever she does something horrifyingly horrible to the environment ***(Mirra: *after giving her the charm* Try littering. Sienna: Why? Mirra: Just do it. Sienna: Okay...*takes an old gum wrapper from pocket and throws it on the ground. Disc zaps her for the first time* OW! *shakes her hand, cursing like crazy* Mirra: XDDDDDDDDDDDD) *Imperial gold throwing knives; Sienna knows that it's odd for a Roman to use throwing knives, but her father taught her from a young age, as he was always better at shorter bladed weapons, while her mother was always better at swordsmanship Abilities: As she is a legacy of both Auster and Juventas, she has a power from each god in her line: *She can levitate a bit, float over short distances (Auster) *She can make those immortal feel the affects of old age ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is not yet published, and therefore, this claim is on hold for now. Please also fix the following as well: #Use only the form on the Claiming forum. #Legacies obtain a single power from each ancestral god. #Please, post claims according to your user rank and for yourself and yourself only. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC)